he's lost
by Johnny2572
Summary: Caleb's been threatened but by who and what will happen if he doesn't listen character death
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER:I OWN NOTHING

Breaking News: AMBER ALERT

Name: Caleb River

Age: 18

Height: 5'10"

Eye/Hair Color: hazel/brown

Was last seen with his girlfriend saturday june 3 if anyone see's him please contact rosewood police department.  
-

Breaking News:

Missing Caleb Rivers is still yet to be found he have gotten some police are still looking for this missing young man and we prey for his safe return to his home investigator's have searched his home in order to find clues but nothing has been found.  
-

BREAKING NEWS:

Missing Caleb Rivers body has just been found in a local backyard with multiple slashes and his neck has been cut but by what they can tell he has been dead for over a month and he has already started to decay may i say that this boy put up a fight whoever kill him has at least a broken nose and a black eye may we mourn for young Caleb Rivers

One month before...

Hanna's pov

''caleb get in here i need to talk to you'' I yelled to cleb who was talking on the phone in the hallway after I called him she heard a whisper say ' can we talk about this later' and he hung up and walked back into the room "what do u wanna talk about Han'' he asked her "i want to know if you wanna go to the dance with me" i asked and he just nodded i knew something was wrong "caleb whats wrong" he looked up at me and said "nothing im just thinking" she told me but i knew it was a lie so i just changed the subject ''so what are we gonna where" he just waved my question off and said he'll talk to me later and walked out the room and out of the door i wonder whats wrong with him ill just call him later he's probably tired or stressed about the whole -A thing cause arent we all.

XOXOXO

''Mom can you help me with my dress calebs coming to pick me up at 7pm and its 6:45pm MOM?!" i screamed loudly

"Okay okay im coming " i heard her say from the hall " and why did you wait this long to get ready'' she asked as she came into the room

"well because i over slept and caleb never called until 6 o'clock'' i said looking back and showing her where the dress needed fixing "so how do i look'' i asked

''stunning he'll love it'' she said looking at my black rhinestone dress tightly fitting me at the top and hanging loose at the the bottom that stopped at my knees with black heels and my hair in a messy bun with my regular light pink lips

''thanks mom i got to go love you'' i said and nearly ran out of the room and stumbled down the stairs and into calebs car

"you look wow'' he said as we pulled away from in front of my house

''thank you, you dont look to bad yourself '' i than looked at him and noticed something was different " did you cut your hair?"

"umm yeah it was getting to long how does it look?'' he asked me i just looked at him

"i love it its cute like you'' i said to him because it was cute it wasnt to short or to long [ A.N this is before he cut it short]

"glad you do okay here we are ready to have some fun'' i looked at him he looked at me i smiled he smirked.

XOXOXO

when we got out of the car we saw emily and paige walking into the school ''Em wait up'' i yelled and ran up to her

''you look great Hanna where did you get the dress'' paige asked me '' umm caleb brought it for me" i said and pointed to my boyfirend who was waiting for me at the doors "well lets go in and get our party on babe" i said and waved to my bff and walked over to caleb who opened the door for me.

Caleb's pov

right now i dont feel up to going to a dance but i wouldnt say that to her shes my everything i was feeling down and i didnt know how to tell her i feel so bad f*** just be cool dont blow it have a good night and be calm nothing will happen everything will be fine i made it this far nothing bad is going to happen she was bluffing when she said that wasnt she okay yeah ima be fine i hope...

so yeah this is the first chapter what do you think read like and review oh yeah and follow.  
~lexi


	2. the trader

I OWN NOTHING

chapter 2

the dance was going great nothing bad has happend witch came as a shock i was quiet most of the time and using simple word like yes or no and nodded or shaking my head to questions i was alert but deep in thought even when we were dancing i was zoning out i felt tired but kept myself together trying not to fade away but it was to strong someone put somthing in my drink and it was working fast i was hoping no one would notice and i thought no one noticed but i was wrong and it was the person i didn't want to see me.

"caleb are you alright" Hanna asked me as i tried to stay upright

"yea" was all i could say i couldnt feel fingers my legs went numb and i fell my body was shaking i had no control people was standing around me i heard someone scream call 911 he's having a seizure hold him down than nothing the last thing i remember was seeing Hanna being held back and hearding my name 'Caleb...'

XOXOXO

Hanna's pov

"is he alright" i asked

"yeah he should be but do he have a history of seizures?" spencer asked me

"umm no he hasnt had one ever and he never told me about them"i told her

" oh okay umm there the doctor'' she pointed

"im looking for caleb rivers family"

"right here" i raised my hand and the doctor looked at me

"hi im doctor lambert nice to meet you'' doctor lambert was a tall dark skinned man with graying hair

"how is he oh and im Hanna" i told him

"he's stable but what we found in his blood stream is a different story we found poison but it wasnt bad enough to kill him you all can go see him now" the doctor told us and we rushed back to see my fallen boy

''caleb you scared the hell out of me dont do it again'' i said when i walked into the room where he was staring at the ceiling "umm caleb earth to caleb" i said waving my hand in front of his face "are you there"

"umm yeah sorry i was thinking" he said in almost a whisper

"no more thinking tell me whats happening to you your different" i tell him in a serious tone

"okay i have been getting text from this person i need to leave rosewood or else ive been threatened that im going to die and come up missing but i couldn't find the strenth to leave rosewood or leave you its been happening for while but yesterday i got the call that i have till today to be gone or i want be coming home fine and this happend" caleb told us and i was shocked

''why didnt you say anything caleb your not alone anymore we could've helped ca-'' Aria started but was cut off

"he probably couldnt he was probably told not to say anything" a voice came from the hall way when the figure came out of the shadows every on gasped

"why are you here''

"leave"

"your a trader"

"your not welcome''

''well guess what b*****es im back and im here for someone dont worry this want take long" the person said than laugh 'time for me to take away what i should've had and Hanna never deserved'

WHO IS THAT PERSON?  
WHY AM I ALWAYS QUESTIONING?  
ILL CLEAR UP EVERYTHING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THIS ONE IS SHORT BECAUSE IM TIRED I HAVENT BEEN TO SLEEP YET TILL NEXT TIME ~LEXI


	3. beaten

I OWN NOTHING

"allison what are you doing here your your dead" im left shocked with my mouth wide open

"well you guessed wrong but dont worry this want hurt" she said and everything was a blur i was getting tired we all were

"sleep gas cover your nose" spencer told us and we listened but it was to late for me i sniffed to much and im out cold

XOXOXO

Allison's pov

 _' it worked i can finally kill him like he killed me all this time he thought i wasnt powerful enough to get him back he thought i was his friend but when he left her for that girl hanna her name was i got angry very angry so i locked him in my spare room in the bed he had his chance to leave rosewood and come back to ravenswood but no he lead me to this and thanks to Allison I can finally get revenge but better yet we can get revenge'_

thats what i heard from the room down the hall

"allison go check on our guest" she told me and i nodded with a smile

"he's woke boss" i told her

thank you alli do you wanna help me" she asked me and i just nodded

"caleb its nice to see you again" she growled at him with fire in her eyes

"im not scared of you" he told her and got up off the bed

"i didnt say you were i know im just a weak girl but im not the one thats going to hurt you caleb" she said and looked back "boys"  
and in came 5 men with black hoodies and black sweat pants they all look at caleb and he backed up and started looking around for a weapon but the room was empty the boss and i backed out of the room and closed the door but before i closed the door boss said "umm caleb i missed you boys dont kill him just break him up i wanna see him after this" and with that we left.  
a muffed name was all we heard after i closed the door.

Caleb's pov

it felt like hour beyond hours i was being beaten 5 to 1 so out numbered i fought off one when he came to attack me i kicked him in the face and he was out cold after i did that i think i made them mad because they all came at me after 5 pain full hours i blacked out from the pain and right when i would come to i was still being beaten around 5am i heard a timer and the men left the room i tried to get up but i couldnt the pain was to much for me i would much rather die than be in this much pain i felt like i was ran over by a bus than a semi truck backed me up and than i fell into a pool of eels i just wanted to go home and sleep and sleep but that wasnt happening anytime soon i tried to move my arm to my face but as soon as i moved it i yelped in pain i looked over at it and i saw a big purple bruise and than i new my arm was broken i was pretty sure i had a black eye and my lip was beyond busted my stomach was aching so i lifted my shirt with my good arm and saw a huge multi-colored bruise that streched from my chest to my belly button i reached to feel my rib cage and yelped again a stinging brust of pain became known i was breathing heavy now trying to catch my breath my heart has uneven beats i scream and than nothing.

Allison's pov

i woke up to a loud scream coming from the room that held caleb i got up and speed walked to his room to shut him up this was the third time tonight I opened his door "caleb stop screaming thats not going to help you to get out of here" i said then i gasped at all the blood,cuts and bruises on his body " she said he wouldnt be this beaten this bad" i whispered to myself i walked over to his bed he looked like he was asleep but i new better i checked for a pulse it was barley there i jumped up and ran to the room my boss was at " wake up he's got to get to a doctor" i said to her she just waved me off " like now he's going to die"  
and the words die she jerked awake and sprinted to his room she lightly shaked him but she got no responce "when i get my hands on them im going to kill them myself alli come help me lift him and get him to the car" i ran to where she was and lifed him for a 18 year old he was pretty light.

We got him to the car when he started to come to i heard a groan "caleb try not to move we're getting you some help" i told him so he'll relax and he did.

Caleb's pov

When i woke up i had a banging head ache my whole body felt numb with a slight tingle thats when i relized my surrounding's i was in an all white room with flower patterns a really bright light was shining throughout the whole room he was in a hospital i was alone i heard a low beeping i had a breathing mask on my face and i was wrapping up in bandages and an all white cast on my am and leg than a the door open and i reconized her "ha-hanna" i said in a low voice.

"caleb" she said with a tear in her eye "who did this to you" she asked me

i could feel myself slipping away into the darkness but before i could i said

"miranda"

-  
I DONT NOW IF I SHOULD KILL HIM OR LET HIM STAY ALIVE HMMM...

UMM SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATEING SOONER I WAS BUSY WITH THINGS

READ REVEIW FOLLOW AND FAV

UNTIL NEXT TIME

~LEX


End file.
